Tale of Sarasaland: King Boo's Attack
by GrimReaperX
Summary: Daisy is bored with life in Sarasaland so she visits the Mushroom Kingdom. After Bowser accidently captures Daisy instead of Peach, King Boo decides to get his gang of Boos and take over Sarasaland. What will happen? My first fic so R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. These characters are a trademark of Nintendo Co. Ltd.  
  
Chapter 1: Boredom  
  
It was a beautiful day in Sarasaland just like any other day. The sky was blue, the temperature wasn't too cold or too hot, but just right, and the Sarasaland citizens were doing all sorts of activities. Unlike the Mushroom Kingdom citizens, Sarasaland's citizens were very diverse. The citizens ranged from Toads to Snifits. Also, Sarasaland didn't have to worry about invaders unlike the Mushroom Kingdom who's under constant attack from Bowser. After the attack from Tatanga, The Sarasaland improved its defenses and is able to ward off almost any enemy! Sarasaland seems like paradise with it's gorgeous sights, beautiful beaches, and wonderful customs. Sarasaland is made up of four small kingdoms; Chai, Birabuto, Muda, and Easton. Chai is similar to a vacation resort, a place for people to relax and have fun, while Birabuto is a city kingdom, where everyone was busy like bees in a hive. Muda represents the desert/jungle part of Sarasaland and Easton represents the arctic part of Sarasaland. It seems like Sarasaland is perfect for anyone. Who could be sad in such a lovely place? Yet, there is an individual in Sarasaland who is sad and that individual is Princess Daisy Toadstool.  
  
Daisy pouted as she sat on her bed in her bedroom. Her room can only be described in one word.splendid! The room had been decorated with orange and yellow wallpaper, and orange carpet. Famous paintings were hung on the walls, expensive jewelry was on the dresser, the room was spotless, and it even had a balcony. It seemed like a girl's dream come true to live in such a room, yet Daisy was pouting. Sure, Daisy enjoyed living in her comfortable surroundings, but she craved excitement! Daisy was very bored and that made her sad. She wanted to go on an adventure, or participate in extreme activities such as the Kart Races the Mushroom Kingdom has every year. But, Daisy had a problem, her father wouldn't allow such activities in Sarasaland. Daisy's father, the King of Sarasaland, was very strict and appalled the idea of Daisy's adventurous suggestions. As Daisy sat in her room, staring into nothingness, a Snifit guard entered her room. The Snifit guard stately loudly, "Princess Daisy!", knocking Daisy out of her trance. Daisy slowly looked up at the guard. Daisy replied softly with a "Yes?" The Snifit Guard says properly, "The King requests you meet him in the Royal Chamber." Daisy nodded and followed the small Snifit down a flight of stairs and to the Royal Chamber. Soon, her father approached Daisy as he hopped off his Royal Throne. The King was a very slightly obese man, wearing a white mustache that showed his old age, and even though he was human, he looked like a Toad. Also, he was slightly shorter than Daisy. The King greeted Daisy happily, "Daisy, my pride and joy!" Daisy only nodded and replied, "Hello Dad." "You look lovelier each time I see you!" exclaimed the King. Indeed, Daisy was a very beautiful woman. She had emerald blue eyes, auburn-brown hair, and didn't cover her face with make-up like her cousin Peach. Also, she was more shapely and curvy than her cousin. The King started to pace back and forth in front of Daisy, "Anywho, I think it's about time you find a nice young man!" Daisy sighed and whined, "Daaadddd..." The King ignores Daisy whines and continues, "Now I know this nice lad in the Bean Bean Kingdom name Prince Peasley who's." "Dad! I don't care what his name is! Will you please stop fixing me up with every prince you know!" Daisy yelped. Daisy suddenly remembered the last prince her father tried to introduce her to.  
  
Flashback  
  
Daisy: Hi! I'm Daisy.  
  
Prince James: That's nice, can I smell your panties?  
  
Daisy: What?!?  
  
End Flashback  
  
Daisy shuddered at the thought. The King said softly, "But sweetie, I don't want my daughter to end up as a spinster!" Daisy quickly thought up an idea, "Wait.maybe I can travel to a far-off land and meet an exotic prince!" The King threw up his hands and gave out a loud sigh, "Oh no.not this again!" Daisy started to whine again, "But Dad! I never get to do anything fun! Cousin Peach gets to have Kart and Tennis Tournaments and travel to different places." The King looked at Daisy and shook his head slowly. Daisy rubbed her chin and thought for a moment, "Hmm...can I at least travel to the Mushroom Kingdom? It was so much fun last time and you'll know where I'm at." The King jumped at the statement, "But honey, what if you get hurt or injured? I couldn't stand the thought of my little girl getting bruised by some brute! And I believe it's around the time when Bowser captures Peach again." Daisy crossed her arms and got angry, "I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm a grown woman! I can defend myself!" and she stomped her foot and pouted. The King sarcastically said, "Sure you can." Daisy got upset and stomped her foot hard on the ground, causing a crack. The King and the Snifit Guard jumped and got nervous. When Daisy got mad, it was best to let her have her way. Daisy proclaimed loudly, "I'm going to the Mushroom Kingdom and that's FINAL!!!" The King nodded quickly, sweat-drops beading down his forehead, "Yes princess." Daisy smiled sweetly and kisses the King on his forehead, "Thank you daddy." Then, Daisy skipped up to her room to start preparations for her trip.  
  
At Bowser's Castle, Bowser was fed up with having his plans foiled by Mario. Bowser sat on his throne, getting angrier as he thought of each plan after plan of his destroyed by the meddlesome plumber. Bowser suddenly stood up from his throne and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Damn, I can't take it anymore!!!" Bowser's loyal advisor, Kamek quickly ran up to Bowser, "What's the matter, milord?" Bowser looked over to Kamek quickly and growled, "How come each time I try to capture Peach, I always end up getting my ass handed to me by Mario?!?" Kamek stated wisely, "Well..for one..you always give Mario clues on how to beat you."  
  
Flashback  
  
Super Mario 64  
  
Bowser: You're so weak, Mario! I bet you can't run around me until I get dizzy, grab my tail, and toss me into those explosive spiky balls!  
  
End Flashback  
  
Bowser pressed his index fingers together and looked down, "Yeah.well..um.it stills seem irrational that a small plumber can actually lift me up and toss me." Kamek looks around the throne room, then back at Bowser, "Maybe you should stop underestimating Mario, milord." Bowser suddenly looked up and shouted, "No, I got a better idea! I'll stop underestimating Mario!" Kamek raised his eyebrow, knowing Bowser just repeated what he said, but Kamek knew it was best not to question the King. Bowser picked up Kamek with one claw and yelled in his face, "Prepare the troops for tomorrow!" Kamek flew back from the sheer power in Bowser's yell and rolled out of the throne room saying "Yes, milord!" Bowser smirked to himself and closed his eyes, "I'm so smart! Tomorrow, Peach will be mine for good and that damn Mario will be gone for good!" Bowser let out a loud, evil laugh as he awaited the next day.  
  
Author's Note: So how do you like the beginning? This is basically the prologue so the next chapters will be longer! Tell me what you think cuz this is my first fic ever and I hope I'm doing a good job. Anyway, stay tuned! 


End file.
